In a known fashion, such a blade is adapted to a specific type of arm referred to as the yoke type as it has an end with a U-shaped profile made from steel sheet produced by rolling around the arm. According to a known embodiment, an independent piece called an adapter is mounted on the blade, this adapter being provided with facing orifices on its flanges and intended to be snapped onto the spindle and the end of the U-shaped arm is fitted and locked on this adapter, the opening of the U being directed towards the blade. However, these yoke arms are complex and expensive with regard to their manufacture.
To resolve this problem and to allow the mounting of arms with a particularly simple design consisting of arms with an end rod, the invention proposes an adapter for fixing a windscreen wiper blade, by pivoting connection around a spindle, on an arm having the characteristics of claim 1.